Stuck on You
by CaliAngel89
Summary: Piper left Alex in Paris but six months later Alex came back after getting out of the cartel at great personal risk. Will Piper take her back? Is it really possible to leave it all behind? Can they change enough to keep each other happy? AU OOC.
1. The Visitor

It started slow. Knock. Knock. Then it grew louder until it was a loud pounding. Its two fucking am, she grumbled, hoping it would echo through her tiny Manhattan apartment, just enough space for one. After the last two years that was exactly what Piper needed. Nobody to notice or judge when she drank a bottle of cheap, well cheap for a yuppie, Chardonnay. Nobody to notice her put two shots of tequila in her coffee or smoke her nightly joint from Cal's stash. Nobody to notice that instead of her first days back from Paris six months ago where she swore to get her life together she was falling apart more with each day. She had convinced herself the last two years of her life were just a youthful dalliance and put it behind her. All this worked for about two months, okay barely worked. After fucking her way through the neighborhood she quickly realized it did nothing for the pain in her heart. So Chardonnay became her best friend. She came up with what she thought were ingenious ways to hide the bottles and to convince herself she wasn't a wino like so many of the rich housewives she saw growing up. As the pounding grew louder she worried about whoever this was waking up her neighbors or that it was the super trying to get into her apartment because her idiot upstairs neighbor flooded the bathroom again. Once she had pulled a zip-up hoodie on and was in the hallway she heard a voice she recognized say her name. No, it couldn't be.

She opened her door and without looking at the person on the other end huffed, "Why the fuck are you pounding on my door at two am? How long have you been fucking stalking me? I thought I made myself really fucking clear in that suite in Paris! I don't want anything to do with you or your career! I meant it when I said I couldn't be your girlfriend anymore."

"Pipes, just hear me out. Let me tell you where I've been and what I've gone through to get here. Please. Just give me a few minutes of your time."

"Pipes! You lost every right to ever call me Pipes ever again when you asked me to go to Istanbul."

"Okay, I wont call you Pipes," Alex stepped out of the shadows as Piper opened the door a little wider. She got her first real look at Alex. Her nose was slightly crooked and she had scars on her face. Most noticeable was her heavily bandaged arm in a sling.

Every bit of love she still had for the woman flooded to the surface, "What happened, Alex? Are you on the run? Are you in danger?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you everything and then if you never want to see me again I'll leave you to your life. But I had to try."

Piper finally let the latch of the lock go and opened the door, "Come in. I have orange juice, tequila and Chardonnay. Or I could make you some tea. Have you eaten? You look so rail thin and pale. Let me order us some sesame chicken from the all night Chinese place."

"I'll take some tequila, I need the hard stuff. I've been surviving on cheap vodka, it helps with the pain and is easier to find than legit painkillers on the streets and I don't want to do heroin again but its so easy to get."

"Why don't you go to a doctor?"

"Piper, think for a second about what you just asked me. I can't. That should give you a little hint about what I've spent the last five and a half months doing. I don't want you to worry about me or fix me. I don't want you to make me a double shot of prissy ass tequila and order me fucking Chinese food like I'm your girl and I just got home after a bad day. But here I am letting you."

"Sorry I don't have what you would choose to drink but you don't look like you have a whole lot of choices these days. And I might let you take a shower because it looks like you haven't had a good one in six months. You want to check out the menu or should I just order for us?"

"My takeout orders haven't changed in six months, Alex answered as she winced in pain. This led Piper to run to her medicine cabinet, open a bottle and measure out three pills, taking one and popping it into her mouth like an M&M and folding the other two into her palm. She saw an old bottle of Tylenol with codeine from a dental procedure last year that was a month from expiring and put two of those in her palm."

Piper went to the kitchen and grabbed Alex her drink, she added a splash of flat ginger ale and squeezed some lime into the glass then strode into the living room where the brunette was making herself comfy on the couch.

"Here's your drink, I added soda, I know you love a splash of soda with your liquor. And I've seen you wince about twenty times in the three minutes you've been in my house here's some of my Valium and some nearly expired codeine. It isn't much but it might help. I'll give you the bottle when you leave, there's six more pills."

"I tell you I don't want you to fix me and you do this?"

"I know this wont fix you but I cant hear you out if you can hardly talk and your tummy is grumbling. You'll buy pills on the street but you are too noble to take a handful of pills from your ex-girlfriend? Sometimes Alex Pearl Vause you make no fucking sense! I'm going to order Chinese. Take the pills," Piper commanded as she took the menu from the drawer then went to her room where her phone was on sleep. She called for the order then poured herself a glass of Chardonnay and sat in her cozy armchair.

"You aren't going to sit with me?"

"Nope."

"Should I start?"

"Finish your drink, maybe have another and eat some dinner then we'll talk."

"What do you want to do while we wait then?"

"I think I have some cards in my junk drawer," Piper said as she hopped up and shuffled through the drawer in her kitchen, "Ah yes here!"

She threw the small box at her ex, "You deal. Poker."

Alex said nothing and just opened the box, shuffled and after Piper was comfy on the floor, "Cut."

Piper took the cards, reshuffled them and handed the deck back to Alex. They played through three rounds before there was a knock on the door.

"Ms. Piper! Get more than normal? You have friend over?"

"Yeah an old friend showed up tonight so were just playing cards and catching up."

"Gentleman friend?"

"No an old girlfriend," it was a good thing the space or lack thereof couldn't be heard.

"You enjoy friend Ms. Piper."

"I'll be right back with your tip."

She took the bag and put it on her counter then to her purse and got her wallet out, two fives and a twenty, she pulled the twenty out.

"You too generous, Ms. Piper!"

"It's nearly three a.m. on a Saturday morning. You deserve a little something extra. And you always give me sauces for free."

Piper locked the door again and found her only two plates and fished for the chopsticks out of the bag. She also grabbed a fork and spoon in case Alex had trouble eating. She set the big plate down in front of Alex and the small one down on her end table and then snapped up their glasses and poured them both a double shot of tequila and opened up a new bottle of club soda. The two ate in silence.

"Okay Alex, you have my undivided attention for half an hour. It's what you asked and after that I decide."

"Where to start?"

"You must have practiced this. You've had six months to figure out what to say. So talk, you're wasting your precious minutes."

"I've done nothing but practice since I got back to the States six weeks ago. I tried to imagine the best way."

"But yet here we are at 3:15 am. The best way became impossible the second you decided two am was the best time to knock on my door."

Alex looked at her hands, prayed a silent prayer and took a deep breath. The floor was hers.


	2. How to Get Home

"So after you left I went back to the States the next morning. I helped my aunt with the arrangements and we spent hours fighting over burial or cremation. I ultimately got my way a she was buried in a small ceremony a week after her death. Then there was taking care of what little she did have and canceling all the bills. I never knew she had so many creditors until I had to call every last one. A month after she died I went back to managing the Amsterdam and Belgium runs. A week later I was offered a position running managing European shipments from Malaysia. I asked for time and he gave me a night. That night I had found a shirt that still smelled like you in the apartment and as big as the job was I knew I couldn't take it. This couldn't be my life anymore. So I went to Kubra the next morning and told him I wanted out. He was offended and told me I was the daughter he never had. He told me he would allow me to leave on one condition. There was a supplier in Thailand he had been trying to get for a year and he had sent three of his best guys to get but none of them could seal the deal. I knew who they were, the only difference was now I knew why they were found with a bullet in their heads. I knew that would be my fate if I said yes cause that deal was impossible and everybody except Kubra knew that but he ruled with an iron fist as nice as he could be so nobody told him so lest they get a beating from hell. But a life without you was a fate worse than death. I needed a chance to get you back. I was a shitty daughter and didn't get the chance to rectify whatever extra stress I gave my mom. I couldn't get her back. I was a shitty girlfriend who gave you extra stress and I couldn't ever rectify that and I know I can't no matter what I do I can't but I can try to get you back, to at least make amends for the things I've done."

"You think I'm going to go back to you? Like ever? Really? Where the hell was I unclear? You will always be a drug dealer. Whatever you do, people don't change. You were a shitty person from the moment you decided to take me back to your apartment when you had a fucking girlfriend. You are a shitty person who does shitty, stupid things and that's all you'll ever be face it Alex!"

"And you still don't know how to listen and hear someone out before you spout off your fucking mouth! Now can I finish my story so I can get back to the roach motel I now call home."

"Oh I doubt you're living in squalor."

"This place is worse than anywhere I ever lived with my mom and we lived in some pretty shitty places in Boston, Springfield area and Jersey so yeah I am."

"I probably should feel for you but I don't. I couldn't care less if you were living in an alley but I know you and you never would. You're not at the Ritz but I doubt you're living in a shitty motel."

"My room smells like shit so guess I am but you're right its none of your worry. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I should have spent the last of my drug money, well what little was left after I settled my mom's affairs, on me and getting myself set up in New York and finding out who I really am, who nineteen year old Alex Vause would have been if she hadn't collided with a drug pusher. I'm not a drug dealer, not anymore and Piper I promise if you listen to me I won't go back to that world, even if nothing I say can bring you back I won't. I'm trying to restart my life and I chose to spend my money on you. Cause you mean something to me Piper."

"You meant something to me too Alex. Meant that's it. That will always be it!"

"But yet I'm here and you fed me and gave me alcohol. No you don't still care about me Piper! No, you've made that quite clear! Look at yourself and what you do before you talk!"

"And you are sitting in my house! Do I need to remind you of that? I can still make you leave whenever I want."

"Keep trying to be hard. Keep forgetting that I know you, sweetheart," Alex said forcefully as she closed the space between her and her ex-girlfriend.

"I know you aren't about to touch me!"

"Piper," she grabbed the woman's arm harder than she planned as she turned around to storm off, "I don't want to touch you. I don't want to hurt you. I just want you to," her tears betrayed her eyes and fell down her face, instantly smearing her eyeliner that she had put on so carefully a couple hours ago, "listen to me. Please baby, please. Let's just sit down."

"My arm really hurts. Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't watch you walk away from me again, I couldn't cry those tears but they were starting and here they are. Don't leave again," she weakly stated as Piper turned and went into her room, then slamming the bathroom door and running water.

"Here," she gently sat her ex down on the couch and slid her glasses off, setting them carefully on the coffee table without taking her hand off the warm rag in her hand and running it across her face.

"God, is that what real hot water feels like."

"Maybe you really are living in shit. I hate you but I don't want that for you. I don't want you breaking down in my apartment looking rail thin and eating like it's Thanksgiving. I don't want to care about you, I want to have never walked into that bar or let you fuck me in your apartment but the moment I laid eyes on you I was ruined forever."

"I could say the same thing about you, baby. You ruined me from the moment I saw those sweet blue puppy dog eyes."

"Okay. Here put this on your neck, you look like you haven't seen anything hot in way too long and I'll let you finish. So Thailand?"

"So I went to Thailand. I did things I wasn't proud of. I partied and drank too much. I had a love affair with the most beautiful Thai hooker. She was great, she wasn't you but she was great. I partied, I used whatever party favors I could find. When it came down to it and I convinced the supplier to get a meeting, I was nervous and I knew there were few things I wouldn't do to get this deal and my determination worked because he told me, "You tell Kubra he has deal. He should have sent you to me sooner but even if he isn't great at business and he lets bitches run rings he has my heroin.' Kubra was so happy with me. He offered whatever I wanted. I told him he promised me my freedom. He told me except that. I told him, 'You always said your word was all you had. You were better than the others. I have given you six years of my life. I lost my mother who I've seen four times in those years. I lost the love of my life to this business. I can't make this my life. Please Kubra. You promised.' 'Yes, Alex. I did make you a promise. But I will need all your assets and you will have to book your own ticket.' But of course he didn't let me leave easily, he watched as three of his men beat the shit out of me then dropped me off at a clinic with what little I could pack in an hour while in extreme pain. Luckily I had money he didn't know about. I booked a ticket from Africa to JFK, first class. I knew it was foolish but I also knew it might be the last glass of champagne over the Atlantic I would ever have so I paid cash for a last minute ticket to New York. I paid off my mom's creditors from a swanky hotel overlooking Central Park. I hired the best private investigator in the City and paid him extra to find you fast. I didn't think fast would take so long and the money, even as I convinced myself I was taking care of it, quickly ran out and I ended up buying vodka that was basically water when even the cheapest whiskey got too expensive and drinking from the bottle on a piss and cum stained mattress with thin sheets and a rat I named Pip to keep me company. In my mind he was the superhero that warded off the roaches and bugs. But even with Pip I still wake up with bites from five kinds of bugs."

"Is that why you wouldn't take your jacket off?"

"And I still have a needle mark from shooting heroin before I came here. I didn't want you to know."

"How long Alex?"

"Five months. I've been using coke for six, I went out one night while I was handling my mom's affairs and planning her funeral and saw a girl selling coke and I seduced her for sex and drugs. Now I'm just lucky I'm good at recognizing small scale drug dealers, I go to the druggie clubs, places where party favors flow freely. So how have you been?"

"I want to lie and say I've been fine but one look at my recycling bin and you'd know that's a lie. When I got back to the States I stayed with Polly, it was supposed to be a couple weeks and became eleven weeks. I spent the first four days drunk every second of the day and not eating before Polly threatened to kick me out of the house. That didn't make me better cause I kept at it but she didn't make good on her promise and now I'm barely out of my heels before I'm screwing off the top of a bottle of Chardonnay, yes I said screw top, corks take too long I quickly realized. I just got better about not drinking as much, especially around Polly. I got a job as an account executive at a digital media company in DUMBO. I got this apartment in Park Slope. It's tiny but its mine and for the first time in my life I live alone and can do whatever I want and put things wherever I want. So its nice but when I'm sober it sure does get lonely and the walls start closing in and I miss my ex so I find the bottle of tequila and make it go away cause I know she's all bad for me. She's into something I can't be a part of."

"What are you gonna do now that she risked her life and has been eaten up by bugs to be someone worthy of you? Now that it's something she can't be a part of either?"

"Well first I'm gonna hand her a towel and tell her to take a shower and I'm gonna grab some sheets and a blanket and make a bed on the couch for her and in the morning I'm gonna take her to our favorite diner in Manhattan for breakfast and we'll talk but it's gonna take time. Leaving the ring alone is not enough. We had bigger problems Alex, so much bigger problems. One gesture no matter how big and appreciated will never be enough!"

"Babe I can change, just give me a chance."

"I just invited you for a sleepover what part of that is me not giving you a chance. I'm not going to let you back into my life fully overnight. Did you really think I'd just go running into your arms? I care about you so much and to see you the way you are is rough. If I'm going to give you a chance past breakfast you need to quit the drugs. If you need rehab I'll get you into a program."

"Okay, I'll go to rehab but we both need to cut back on our drinking. Even if talking doesn't work out we need to cut back for good."

"Agreed, now let me get you a towel."

"Thanks, but I might take all your hot water."

"Do whatever you need to do. One question though?"

"Yeah."

"Why if you knew where I lived for hours did you show up at two am?"

"I snorted a couple lines, found some really good heroin and drank too many beers before finally getting up the courage just after midnight then I had to find my way to the subway and get from Chelsea to Park Slope and then I smoked a few cigarettes on your porch and took another pill before I got up the courage to knock on your door and I knew if I didn't do it now I never would and I might be dead before morning because I didn't. I had to do it now so I could live with myself. And I should be sorry for bugging you and your neighbors at this hour but I'm not cause I'm here in the same room with the woman I never thought I'd see again. I'm still in love with you."

"Go take your shower. Just go."

"Okay," she walked away, "and Pipe-r thanks for everything tonight. I'm gonna make things right. I'm gonna prove to you I'm good."

"Alex Pearl Vause go so we can both get some sleep."

Alex started to speak then thought better of it and stopped then grabbed the towel draped on the back of the couch and headed for the bathroom.


	3. Friendly Again

The next morning Alex was playing nervously with a pink sugar packet while Piper was trying to avoid talking by shoving bites of pancake in her mouth.

"So what now, Piper?"

"You spent all this energy to find me and you didn't think it through? This is just like you! You're starting to remind me why I left. You never think about anything past yourself."

"I honestly didn't think we'd be here. I was more prepared to have you slam the door in my face. All I'm thinking about is you, that's why I have no idea cause I can't see inside your head. I wish I could but I can't. Tell me what I have to do and I will do it. What you want. I want you back cause you've been all I could think about since the night we met. I love you Piper. I'm still in love with you, I never fell out of love with you. What do I have to do to make you understand that?"

"You sure have a funny way of showing it."

"I know I've been a shitty girlfriend. The worst mistakes I've ever made are the ones I made with you. I want to do things over, I swear to you on my mom's grave I will do them differently. Whatever you want Piper it's yours."

"Well first you have to kick the drugs before I would even consider dating you again or even being friends and stay off them if you want me to continue to date you assuming I decide to that is."

"I don't think I can do it on my own. I've been using pot, speed and e for so long and heroin and coke for long enough. I know I have to cause I'm not going to some rehab full of homeless people."

"But Alex, you are a homeless drug addict."

"Doesn't mean I want to associate with those people. Until recently I was a wealthy importer. But if that's how you want me to get sober I will."

"Go back to your room and give me the afternoon to make some calls and I'll see what I can do," Piper reached a hand across the table and for the first time interlocked her fingers with Alex's, it was strange how weird something that was once as typical as breathing now felt like a bad habit she had kicked as she rediscovered the warmth that ricocheted through her body, "Answer me one question first do you genuinely want to get sober? Cause what I'm gonna have to do isn't gonna be easy so I can't have you doing it for me. Are you ready?"

"Can I have one last time?"

"You know that's a recipe for disaster. You never know what run will kill you."

"I'm a professional, I know what I'm doing."

"If that was true we wouldn't know any people from the ring who overdosed."

"I'm too sober right now as it is. I'm starting to feel so sick. Please Piper, just enough to get me through until we figure out the next step."

"Just be fucking careful. Cause I'm still pissed at you but I love you too. I love you so much Alex. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You ruined me, Alex Vause."

"I warned you when we first met that I ruin women, especially the bisexual ones. You didn't believe me. But you did something no other woman has ever done, something everyone who encountered me swore was impossible. You ruined me, Piper Chapman."

"Well we're even then," Piper flagged down the waitress then paid the check but before she put her wallet back in her purse she looked over at Alex and then pulled out two crisp five dollar bills and handed them to her ex-girlfriend, "Here use this to get where you need to go and maybe get something for lunch. See you at five," and with that Piper slid out of the booth and left Alex finishing her coffee. As she closed the door and stepped out into the autumn chill she hung her head because she knew there really wasn't anything she wouldn't do for that raven haired beauty.

Piper dropped her purse and grabbed her cell phone out and hit a familiar contact.

"Grandma it's Piper."

"Oh sweetie, hello. How are you? The job still good? Been paying your bills okay? You know I'm always willing to help."

"I know. And I need help. Not for me but for a friend. You see she's bad off."

"Is she sick?"

"She's on heroin and coke and living in substandard conditions but she genuinely wants to get sober."

"Does she have somewhere to stay tonight?"

"I guess she could stay at my apartment a couple more nights but she really needs to go to rehab but she doesn't have insurance. She really wants this and I think she has a shot."

"And you want me to pay Piper?"

"If I had another option I wouldn't be asking but I fear she might die soon without help."

"Okay Piper. You find the rehab and have them send me the bills. Just nothing too crazy Piper. I may be wealthy but I can't be bankrolling your friends. I do too much for you as it is."

"Thanks grandma."

"You have such a heart Piper, you always did take after my side of the family unlike that older brother of yours and then your carefree younger brother. You put so much thought into others and I never want to see you loose that."

"I don't think I could if I wanted to."

"Now go take care of your friend. And don't let her stay wherever she's staying."

"Yes grandma. I'll call you in a few days and let you know what I find."

"Do and let me know how your friend is doing. If I'm going to send her to rehab I want to know how she's doing."

"If that's what you want."

"It is. I love you."

"I love you grandma."

At five o'clock there was a knock on Piper's door.

"Hey Al."

"If I can't call you Pipes you can't call me Al."

"Fair enough. You get what you need?"

"I got as much as I could but I don't know if it'll be enough."

"Since I would rather you detox in rehab and only because of this I will help you get more if you need it."

"Can we go to the liquor store? I'm itching for a drink. I decided to use what I had to get high."

"Sure. There's a pizza place around the corner with a pretty good beer selection too. We can get some dinner. You have enough stuff to get you through the night?"

"I was thinking I'd just go back to my room. You've done enough for me Piper."

"I can't let you go back to that place. Tomorrow you're moving out and staying with me until you go to rehab."

"So you figured something out then?"

"Yes now we just have to find a rehab with an opening. I was thinking we should find one upstate. I want you in a nice environment away from the city to get clean."

"It would be pretty up there this time of year. You'd come see me once in awhile right? I don't wanna be left alone."

"I will support your sobriety however you need me to."

"Why are you doing all this?"

"Because I loved you once. Because your mom wouldn't want to see you like this and honestly I don't either. Even though we might never be anything again I still want you safe and healthy."

"You really don't have to go to all this trouble."

"You forget you found me and now you are backing out. Stop it Alex! You want me to care for you and I don't want to but I do! So let me unless this isn't what you want and I'll let you go back to your miserable shitty life but if you walk out you can never contact me again! I can't know you are doing this to yourself and not be able to help! So I'm gonna do what I have to do cause maybe just maybe we can be friendly again! I'm doing this!"

"Okay Piper. If that's how you feel then I really don't have a choice."

The next two days they poured over information from various rehabs before finding one in Litchfield that looked beautiful and answered all their questions. It offered a variety of therapies including horses and dogs, it offered yoga and a gym onsite and even had a private chef. Four days after getting on the wait list the phone rang.

"Hello this is Amber from New Horizons. We have an opening at the last minute if you can be here by 9 am tomorrow morning."

"Uhm this is Piper, the client would be my friend Alex. We can't come Saturday? You can't hold it?"

"Sometimes but right now, not this bed. You have to decide now."

It was Wednesday night and Piper had work in the morning but she thought of Alex curled up on the couch with her while they watched a movie with cups of steaming hot chai tea the night before and she knew this was the only program for Alex, the woman she was becoming closer to by the day. She had to send her here. So Piper knew what she had to do. She'd take the personal day and drive Alex up to that rehab because it was the best thing for both of them.

"Alex, there's an opening!"

"Really?"

"Yes but there's a catch."

"What?"

"We have to take it now and be there by nine am tomorrow morning."

"But that's early! And don't you have work?"

"I know and yes but don't worry about me. I can just take a personal day."

"If you insist."

"I'll take it."

"Hi Amber, are you still there?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alex will take it. So what do you need?"

"Sixteen thousand up front. Oh wait, Alex is a detox client so you have to pay another twelve thousand upfront plus five thousand medication and testing deposit then the other sixteen we can work out a payment arrangement for. You also need to be prepared to pay for any extras that may come up as they come up. If detox goes longer than 72 hours then it's five thousand dollars per 24 hour period and any fraction thereof."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"We're the best. I'll fax over a list of what Alex can and can't bring to rehab and what she must bring but don't worry we'll check it when she gets here and send any contraband home with you. Certain things we can keep in her contraband locker though. Don't worry about it."

"Okay thanks."

"See you in the morning."


	4. Speak of Love

"Alex we have to go fifteen minutes ago," in the frantic moment it seemed she was walking through some mansion as opposed to her small apartment. Eventually, she found the door of her bathroom locked, "Alex! I had one rule when I moved you in here and said you could keep using no locked doors," Piper slammed on the door of her own bathroom, "Open this fucking door right fucking now!"

"Can't right now!"

"Are you really tryna loose this bed cause you were too busy shooting up to leave on time? Does what I've done, what my grandmother has done so you could go to rehab, to this rehab, mean nothing to you?"

"No, Piper! I just need this okay? I'm almost done!"

"No Alex you're done! Get your ass out of there! You just better hope we don't hit too much traffic leaving the city!"

"Just call the fucking rehab and tell them we're running late!"

"It doesn't work that way Alex! They were pretty fucking firm about the deadline! I thought you finally had learned to care about something other than heroin for once in your miserable fucking life! Guess I was wrong! You better have one hell of a change during your time in rehab or you're out of my house and my life for good! Cause if you weren't heading to rehab right now I'd be kicking you out but I can give you twenty-eight days or however long you take to graduate, to see if sobriety and a little therapy can help you change!"

Piper couldn't see Alex pull the needle out too fast in a huff and yelped.

"Are you okay? Alex! Alex! open that fucking door! What did you just do?"

"I...I took it out too fast and it made me bleed," she whimpered.

"Just open the door and then I'll bandage you up and we'll get going, okay. You'll be fine."

"No I won't. What if the other girls are mean or violent?"

"This is a country club rehab for the children of the rich. The worst thing you might have ahead of you is being the only person over twenty-four there. I don't know how its gonna be but whatever happens it has got to be better than shooting up in my bathroom, then removing the needle wrong and bleeding. Than the bruises and the vomiting and the chills and the itchy skin. You still have a chance to see who you'd be if you hadn't started working with Fahri, if you had run the other way when you realized how pathetic your dad was. I promise. I know you're scared now, understandably, but its gonna be okay and I'm gonna be there and your aunt's gonna be there every step of the way. You can't get high until you don't have to go anymore cause eventually you have to live your life Alex. You are such an amazing woman who is capable of so much. I don't wanna see you throw your life away on heroin. That would be so beyond tragic. I wanna see you have dreams for once. I wanna know what you with dreams looks like, I want that more than anything."

Piper heard the door click and saw the smudged liner around her ex's eyes and the blood on her floor and toilet seat but in the moment the dried blood she'd have to attempt to clean didn't matter, the woman she loved was going to get better, maybe even better than better.

"S-s-sorry about the floor and the c-c-counter," Alex said through sobs.

"It's okay. It gives me something to do when I get home tomorrow other than worry about you."

"I c-an't be-be-lieve they won't let me talk to you for forty-eight hours."

"That's if you have good behavior or it could be until you're out of detox which could take a week."

"I plan to behave."

"If only it was so simple. You also have to be healthy enough. But I'll be six hours away and the first day you can have visitors I'll be there," Piper said as she put some hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball and dabbed it on her ex-girlfriend's arm she then found the box of large band-aids she never thought she'd have to keep so handy until druggie Alex moved in. "There ya go, you want a sucker?"

"Uh-huh."

Piper grabbed a handful of Dum-Dum lollipops and a handful of fruit flavored life savers, "There take some candy for the road cause you can't bring any drugs or take anything or drink on the drive."

"Ugh that's gonna suck. You're bringing a barf bag right?"

"And Dramamine. Don't worry Alex. You just worry about getting better and for the next couple months leave the rest to me."

"Deal. Let's go. I'm sure we're like an hour late now."

"Half but I can make that up," Piper's muscle memory took over, this time for too long for her to correct herself, and she pulled Alex close and kissed her temple. Alex nuzzled her shoulder back and Piper kissed her ear.

"We should go."

"Yeah before we're late," Piper said quickly as she pulled away, both knowing the real before we was before we do something we regret, before we do something we aren't ready for. The two bundled up in their coats and hit the fall air. Alex got into the car while Piper checked her stuff in the trunk one last time and checked the bag of rehab drive essentials in the back seat.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Well let's go before you change your mind."

"I want to dream as much as you want me to."

"Good."

Alex spent the first hour of the drive sleeping but Piper could tell by the brunette's constant movement and cries that she was having drug inflicted nightmares. That's when she knew Alex had taken too much but just how much well that was a question she was scared to ask. Piper knew Alex was scared to detox, scared to let loose heroin's grip after six years. Scared she wouldn't know who she was anymore. Just as Alex let loose another sequence of erratic movements Piper saw a sign for a rest stop. If she wanted Alex to survive the drive to rehab she had to wake her up so she pulled off the highway.

"Alex. Alex. You gotta wake up."

"Are we there already?"

"No. You must have gotten a bad batch again," even when Piper knew Alex had taken too much she always called her bad reactions a bad batch, it was never Alex's fault, "look at me."

Alex turned her head and peered through sleepy eyes. Her pupils didn't look horrible but they didn't look good either.

"I'm gonna need you to stay up for the rest of the drive."

"But I'm so sleepy."

"I know you are. Do it for me," Piper knew she had just used the magic words. She knew her ex wanted her back more than she did and Piper wasn't afraid to exploit that for her own benefit.

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Cause I know you'd do anything for me and that will never change."

"I'll stay up but I need some strong coffee."

"I think there's a Starbucks down the road."

"Not what I need but it'll work."

"Okay, you ready to get going?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Since your headed to rehab I'll take that."

Thanks to Piper driving at 85 along country roads they arrived at the rehab at 8:45.

"Are you sure we're in the right place," Alex asked as she admired the rolling hills and horses on the pasture.

"I told you this was a country club for rich kids who's families want to get them off drugs but you know discreetly so it doesn't affect their standing at the actual country club. This is about money and appearances and its what you wanted."

"I don't know if I'll fit in here. I'm just a poor kid from Massachusetts with a junkie rock star for a dad who was raised by a single mom without any help from him."

"You aren't here to fit in. You are here to get sober, to live a life full of promise."

"And to get you back."

"We'll see. But what I do know is that I don't ever want to nurse you through an overdose or coming down from a high again and I won't. It hurts too much," Piper responded as she parked the car, "Let's get you in."

"Will they make me feel better?"

"Yes, they'll help you detox safely and I'm sure with minimal pain and then you can concentrate on healing."

"I want that. Diane would be vomiting angel dust if she knew what I had been doing for the past six months."

"You do this and you make her proud again, you make me proud again. You're gonna do fine, I know it because you are Alex fucking Vause and you are a boss. When you have hard moments in there just remember you are a boss."

"Thanks Piper. For someone who doesn't love me you sure do a lot of loving things."

"Just be grateful for what I do in spite of the fact that I don't," she said in a voice that nearly betrayed just how much she was lying.

With that Piper stepped out of the car then helped Alex out before the two women grabbed her stuff from the trunk.

"Hello, I'm here to, uh, check in I guess," Alex told the receptionist.

"Name?"

"Alex Vause."

"Oh yes. We'll have a member of our support staff here to take you back and inspect your things. Do you have any family with you."

"Yeah, my uhm ex-girlfriend."

"Here's some forms for her to fill out, you'll fill yours out once you get discharged from detox."

Fifteen minutes later a tall, thin woman with curly blonde hair name Karlie took Alex back along with her things. The next morning as she checked out of a hotel across town, Piper got a call that Alex had made it through the first night of detox fairly well, they had to give her pain meds and benzos, she was itchy and got chills, they kept bringing her blankets. It would be another three days before she would hear anything. Before Alex was finally well enough to call Piper, the two only talked for a few minutes but after all those days of worrying it felt so good.

If her empty apartment with the throw on the couch that hadn't moved in days didn't make her realize it then that short conversation did. Exactly a week after Piper dropped her off at rehab Alex was discharged from the detox program to the rehab one and soon the blonde would be able to come for a much anticipated visit. Soon. It was a day she looked forward to more with each night she didn't come home to Alex passed out on her couch, each moment that she ate dinner alone. She thought she missed Alex's presence in those early days after leaving Alex behind in Paris but that was nothing compared to coming home to an empty apartment that smelled like Alex every night. She hated to say it but she loved her. She really loved her.


	5. And It's Not You

**A/N: Big chapter...we meet three very important characters I couldn't help but find a way to include in my no prison AU and our favorite couple takes their first big step towards reuniting**

Piper was going to visit Alex the weekend after she got out of detox but two days after getting into the rehab program the brunette got suspended for, on the same afternoon, cussing out a therapist, refusing food and fighting with a girl who stole her eyeliner but ended up not actually stealing it, the two just used the same brand. That commonality didn't make them friends.

There was only one girl in rehab Alex could see herself becoming friends with and she was an insanely wealthy twenty-two year old New York City girl with crazy hair and as low a tolerance for bullshit as her own named Nicky Nichols.

Alex didn't regret all the fighting and sassing off the staff but did come to regret insulting the chef, Red, who didn't feed her for the next day and since she had ate very little the past few days in detox she was starving and her clothes already felt baggy. A lot of the girls didn't like Red's hardened, strict demeanor but Nicky's said she'd be the first to fight for them. Her first time here Nicky had relapsed in rehab and Red had protected her so she wouldn't get kicked out and enabled her to finish the program on time and the two had been close ever since. Nicky still came back and Red was pissed when she first saw her but quickly embraced her. This made Nicky even more determined to do it right this time because now she had a real mother and not one who had her raised by nannies while she lived with her latest boyfriend, often in some foreign country.

By the second week, with Nicky and Red's help Alex seemed to have figured out how rehab worked but it was all surface. She went to meetings but didn't participate and learned how to meditate but she quickly plateaued and now she was again at risk of not graduating on time. Alex had done just enough to earn a visit her second week in rehab. The second Saturday Alex strode out to the common room and her eyes instantly zeroed in on a blonde haired woman and on Nicky embracing a girl with dark curls and bright red lips she called Lorna. There was Piper. Piper! Alex was surprised she had actually showed up. Of course Alex was still level 1 so they couldn't leave the grounds but the night before she had hardly slept between coming down off drugs and alcohol and nerves but the sight in front of her made the nerves all worth it.

"Piper!"

"Alex," the younger woman exclaimed as she stood up and invited Alex to hug her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"I hear you've been making a little trouble and resisting the program. They say you aren't on track to graduate on time. This isn't hard. You haven't even graduated to level 2. Don't you want to leave the rehab with the other girls for meetings and to go to the alternative therapies? To have some choices? You were so enchanted by the horses when we first drove up, you could go to equine therapy but right now all you are allowed to do is go to psychotherapy, panels and write and you keep getting extra duties. You say you want me back and this Alex, this is not the way to do it."

"I thought it would just be get off the drugs, maybe get some massages and go to a couple therapy sessions. Not be pushed to talk about things I don't want to talk about or get so much tough love. Then they want me to accept a 12-step program, its a fucking cult! I can't stand the meetings but we have to go to three a week! I hate them! And they make us do these stupid worksheets and write on the steps."

"What were you planning on replacing heroin with?"

"Not some stupid bullshit alleged spiritual program. They want me to pray and believe in God but I can't. I can't see a world with a higher power."

"Bullshit. You had faith you'd find me, faith that I wouldn't slam the door in your face so don't tell me you don't have faith in something, that there isn't anything bigger than you."

"But my mom. How can I believe when she got no rewards. She had a tough life and now she'll never get to grow old. She died in her fifties and like five people came to her funeral."

"Where do you think she is?"

"Are you trying to suggest that she's still with me?"

"Is that what you think I'm saying?"

"Yes."

"Well then is she?"

"Of course she is. My mom was my world. I still feel her. There's this moment just before I wake up and every fiber of my being believes I'm waking up that morning in Paris and my mom is alive and you are still mine and then I open my eyes and I'm in fucking rehab and it's like how can my day get worse?"

"Then you go and make it worse. Your mom is never coming back but I still might. I don't know where Diane is but I know she still loves you very much. And she would be so proud of you for deciding to make a change. She'd want you to try as much as I do. You can do this. Your life is obviously unmanageable, I mean your ex-girlfriend is visiting you in rehab and you are unemployed and have no place to live beyond my couch. So step one, we're good. Two all they want is you to say there might be a higher power and you aren't it. For years your higher power was heroin, choose a new one. Make it our love, your mother's love whatever works just choose one. And then turn your life over to God."

"I don't believe in God."

"So your life is working for you? If you don't finish rehab and stay sober you won't have a couch to go to. The biggest hope you have in life right now is that I will let you sleep on my couch next month. It's wherever you are. You could be convinced to put everything, all your faith in a drug but you can't be convinced to put your faith in God. Just say you do and the rest will follow."

"You've been going to Ala-non haven't you?"

"Gotta learn how to deal with you somehow. So I stopped into a meeting in a church basement in Brooklyn and then I went two nights later and now I have a sponsor. Whatever we are going to be I want to support you. But I want you to try, do whatever they tell you because they know sobriety and how to change your life."

"I can try, for you and all you've done for me I can try," Alex reached towards Piper's arm and the blonde gave the older woman her hand. They sat there for awhile just enjoying the shared experience of touch. They made small talk until visiting hours were over. And when they said their goodbyes the two hugged tightly and Piper kept turning her head as she left Alex behind.


	6. Every Woman

**A/N: Sorry for the long time between chapters, life has been crazy lately but I pronise this nice long chapter more than makes up for it**

Over the next three weeks, Alex went along with the program and learned from Red and the staff and she even made a few friends but none did she grow closer to than Nicky. The crazy haired woman had quickly become her best friend. Never in her life had she had a best friend, she had lovers and girlfriends who she confided in and of course she had Piper, whatever that was, but never a best friend.

Things with Piper had gotten progressively closer as Alex recovered more from her addiction. Piper came up every Saturday and every weekend there were more tears. It was becoming clear they wanted each other but where would they pick up from and could they really start over again? Would this really ever become an issue? All they seemed to be doing for the last month was flirting around something they were quite determined to never talk about. They loved each other, that was clear to everyone but them.

Alex's time in rehab was almost over and there was one final hurdle before graduation, family weekend. Both a time to make amends to family and for family to see how far their loved one had come over the past month. It was a time to work on reunification and the family afterwards. When Alex got out to the common room Piper was talking to Lorna, since the two were always up at the rehab on Saturday afternoons they had become friends and Lorna had even gone to a few Ala-non meetings with Piper. Alex and Nicky of course loved watching the two bond because that meant that maybe the four of them could form a close bond outside of rehab. The day started off with an icebreaker and then private therapy sessions with each family. This was followed by an amazing salmon lunch cooked by Red before the final organized activity of the day where the girls sat in a circle flanked by their family and read a letter to them. Alex was the fifth girl to read her letter, she took a deep breath and started reading. Even though the counselors had told her not to she left certain details out, she was fine with anyone, even a fed, knowing she was a former drug dealer but the more Piper became a person to her, the more she saw the blonde's devotion to her the less able to say fuck you and reveal what she had done.

"Piper," she began, "I owe many amends and I'm the expert at causing my lovers pain. I've lied, I've cheated and I've done so many low down dirty things to women. But nothing is worse than what I did to you. Than how I abused you and your blind trust in me. I made you do things you didn't want to do because I was more driven by the drugs and chasing the next big buy and then I got mad when you left me for asking you to do them again. I used you not just like every woman before but worse. And nothing I could ever do can make up for that, at first when I found you, when I decided to search for you I thought for sure there was something I could do, some grand gesture that would bring you back to me but now I know there isn't. All I can do is not repeat the past. I can't make you my girlfriend again, I can't force you to spend the rest of your life with me as much as I would want to but I can change me. I can change my behavior. I can treat you like the treasure you are. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. I promise to change as much for me as because its the only amends I could ever hope to make to you. I hope you can accept my humble apology and believe me when I say I will, I already have changed. All my heart, AV."

"So Piper, how does Alex's letter make you feel," the therapist asked before either woman's tears were dry.

"It was beautiful but then I had to snap out of it and realize who was saying these beautiful words to me. Alex is a master manipulator who loves words and language and she knows how to use her body and her words to get what she wants. So its tough to believe her but I've also seen her change so much over the past few weeks."

"What do you think she's really asking?"

"I think she intentionally avoided her true intent. She wants me to let her come home, she wants me to be hers even though she says she can't make me I know she wants to."

"And what do you want?"

"Not to answer that question in public, if you don't mind."

"That's okay. As long as you don't avoid it and make sure Alex knows how you feel."

"That I can promise you," Piper responded with a sly grin.

Alex had finally gotten a day pass for that weekend and the two gleefully left the rehab for the night.

"I'm so fucking glad to get a night free of that place," Alex exclaimed as she slid into the car.

"I'm so glad you behaved yourself enough to get a pass. We've only been trying for two weeks and when they finally said yes I was like uhm is there another Alex there? Did you approve the wrong one? Nope you're the only one. And I'm so proud of you. I'm starting to believe you might actually stay sober which is good because there's something I've been wanting to do for those two weeks," Piper said as she leaned across the center console and gently grabbed Alex's chin and pulled her lips toward her own and joined lips in a simple but forceful yet sweet closed mouth kiss.

"What was that?"

"What, Alex Vause has really been dry so long she forgot what the simplest of kisses was and why people give them?"

"I know what it was but why?"

"Your ex-girlfriend just kissed you. Someone who loved you, who still loves you just kissed you. I kissed you because I wanted to. Because I couldn't take the weeks of sexual tension. Every time I felt your breasts brush up against mine all I wanted was your tit in my hand and your nipple in my mouth."

"You kiss me for real and not that weak little can I kiss her and I might make that happen."

"While your granting wishes I also want your tongue in my pussy."

Alex just gave Piper a glance that said oh God and shook her head, "Just drive woman before you kill me."

"That would be bad."

"What does this make us?"

"That's a question Alex Vause gets asked not one she asks."

"You make me feel so vulnerable sometimes."

"Well I'm not your girlfriend, you haven't earned that quite yet. Lovers maybe I guess. I'm not sure what we are. I'm just being Piper and doing what I want with my body when I want to do it."

"You always were good at that."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hotel, a small boutique hotel in the next town over from the rehab.

"One bed Pi," Alex paused.

"I'm not yours, you still can't call me Pipes."

"So Piper you were planning all this weren't you."

"Maybe and I just might let you sleep with me too tonight."

"Really?"

"But of course you have to earn it."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want you to kiss me like you mean it not some chaste peck like back in the car."

Piper responded by tangling her fingers in Alex's raven hair and forcefully shoving her lips in her mouth like her mouth. Alex responded by deepening the kiss and running her hands up Piper's jawline before tangling her fingers in her lover's golden hair. It wasn't long before Alex was pushing her tongue into Piper's mouth without requesting entry first. There were no formalities and she knew Piper in this mood didn't expect them. Not long afterwards Alex pulled Piper's blouse apart revealing two perky small breasts in a skimpy pink lace bra. She could see her nipples straining against the material.

"Happy to see me?"

"That thing you do is so hot. And you are so overdressed."

"I'm fine," Alex teased but with a serious tone.

"Sure lets see your nipples since you teased me about mine."

"You wanna see my tits pretty lady, you know what I do when a hot chick asks to see my tits?"

"Unless something's changed in sobriety I do."

Piper watched as Alex pulled off her black t-shirt and then her black bra, "Is this what you wanted to see. Are you happy now?"

"Totally. Looks like you are just as turned on as me. The only thing I'm not happy about is that this lace is hurting my nipple. It needs to be sucked."

"It looks like it does," Alex closed the space she'd created to strip for Piper and acted like she was going to take Piper's bra off but instead sucked her pink nipple through the lace as her fingers scraped along the blonde's abdomen.

"That's not what I meant."

"You gave me your body and every part of you is asking to be fucked, I can see how hard you are now let the master work."

"Fuck Alex! That's hot."

"Don't I know it."

"It shouldn't be so sexy when you're cocky but it is."

With that Alex picked up Piper and carried her jarringly to the bed and flung her down hard.

"Ow!"

"Didn't expect that?"

"No. You're being so rough."

"Are you complaining? Cause I could stop. Of course then you would have to take care of that cum traveling through your body on your own. How hard is your clit right now?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Who's being cocky now," Alex asked as she roughly tore Piper's brown slacks down to reveal matching see through pink lace panties.

"Do you always wear see through underwear when you see your exes?"

"Only when they're you."

"I don't know if I believe that Piper Elizabeth Chapman, we both know you have a slutty streak, closet freak rich girl Piper Chapman trying to be the opposite of her sexually repressed mommy."

"True but I don't normally give anybody a second chance to get into my pants."

"Yet here I am massaging your perfect little perky tits."

"Now if you don't stop talking or if you let me wet myself cause you won't stop talking then I will kick you out of this room and make you find your own way back to rehab. Now fuck me already, fuck me hard, eat my pussy. Put your fingers inside me till I'm raw."

"I think I can do that," Alex teased as she mounted Piper and started nibbling hard at her neck while massaging her tits and belly. When she came up for air she pulled Piper's underwear off and ran a finger up her folds.

"Mmmm...so wet I think I have to try some," Alex said in a deep, sultry tone as she stuck her finger towards her mouth then smiled a sly smile, "No, first I think I'll make you try some, I prefer to get it from the source anyway," she shoved her finger into Piper's mouth. "I hope you still taste just as sweet as you did the night before you left. Remember we had just come out of that bubble bath and I was rubbing moisturizer all over your toned, wet body when I started rubbing something else and before I knew it I was eating you out on the bathroom rug."

"Mmmm...that was one of our better lovemaking sessions for sure. Now I'm going to taste you for myself, I'm gonna fuck you hard, like you deserve for leaving me when my mother died. You can be a fucked up little entitled bitch sometimes but your body is perfect and those thighs, God those thighs," Alex purred as she flopped to the side of Piper and ran her fingers along her legs, a move which caused Piper to part her legs more. "Opening up to me, good girl, make it easy for my head to slide in there but you gotta slide up more if you want my head between your legs." Piper instantly complied and got her head comfy on the still propped up, mostly perfectly made hotel bed and its pillows. Alex didn't even touch her first she just got her body between Piper's legs, open impossibly wide to receive her, and with one long lick she had her first sweet taste of Piper. She nibbled at her clit and pushed into the hard nub with her tongue before going up and down and making circles around her clit before a second round of nibbling and pushing as Piper's breath grew heavier she kept going until Piper was screaming and panting.

"Oh, fuck I'm gonna cum. Alex, I'm gonna fucking oh A-lll-lex oh oh oh I'm gonna cum. I'm cumming, I'm cumming.! Please get your tongue in my pussy! I wanna cum all over your fucking smart mouth! I can't hold back!"

With one abrupt motion Alex stuck her tongue in Piper's rosy red pussy and curled her tongue then moved it up and down , penetrating her shallowly before penetrating her deeply, as she felt the orgasm deepen she put a finger on Piper's clit, something the experienced lover of her body knew she Piper needed to fully explode and explode she did, so much that cum dribbled down Alex's chin. When the waves of cum and throbbing of her clit stopped Alex lovingly, deeply kissed Piper.

"That's just what my pussy needed. You know the only unfortunate thing?"

"What?"

"You never even took your pants off. You didn't get any."

"We have time to change that."

And two hours later Alex was pinned against a wall and Piper was fucking her in her jeans, eating her pussy on her knees. This session was followed by the two of them going back to the bed naked and Alex laying Piper down and the two of them making love, rubbing their bodies against each other before each of them sticking three fingers in the other's pussy as they kissed deeply. Then they finally ordered room service, two steak dinners and a bottle of sparkling cider since Alex couldn't drink because she was still in rehab. They had three more orgasms each before they collapsed from exhaustion. They woke up the next morning with Piper curled in Alex's arms.

"When you get out of rehab I want to wake up next to you every morning."

"Are you saying?"

"I don't fully trust you but I love you Alex, I'm in love with you. I want to share my bed with you. It's a start. It doesn't make us girlfriends just a stop on the path. I want to be lovers. When you come home next week I don't want you sleeping on the couch anymore."

"I want to share your bed, I do but they've offered me a spot in their aftercare program. it's intensive outpatient therapy with employment skills assistance and job coaching and you get to live in sober living for two hundred dollars a week. It's for their highest risk clients. Nicky is going."

"And if she weren't?"

"Nicky has Lorna and I have you! In another life would I have already fucked her, yes, but we are in love with other people. She's a good friend to me. She understands me in a way you can't. I would never cheat on you, not with Nicky not with anybody. I did in the beginning and it was wrong but I won't repeat my mistake."

"How long is this program?"

"90 days. And they have a very high success rate. I can learn how to live in the world as an honest sober woman. I need this, we need this. I want to do this for you as much as I want to do it for me. Please Piper."

"Okay Al. And it's Pipes to you."

"Pipes. Thanks. I won't let you down, Pipes."


	7. Makin It

The two spent the next week not talking about that night and the things they did in that hotel room but they did a lot of not talking. They must have talked about everything else possible. When Saturday afternoon came they were both excited. Alex wore her best black jeans with a navy blue sweater and Piper wore a white sweater dress with red heels and matching red lips. Piper teared up as Alex strode across the front of the room and the director of the rehab placed a bronze coin in her palm and the head counselor handed her a certificate of completion.

"I'm so proud of you baby. You had a rough start but you made it. And are your things are ready for sober living tomorrow?"

"I want to go into town and go to Target. I have that afternoon pass and I know we were thinking about getting a room and doing that thing again but I don't want to use their stuff. I want my own sheets, towels and toiletries. I spent a decade of my life living out of hotel rooms, then I used your stuff and then I came here. I'm trying to start my own life. I want to do something that's going to help people. I want to figure out who I am and this past month has helped me so much. I need to change everything."

"What about this?"

"I need to change how I do this but I want you. Being with me, bearing with my changes isn't over and it isn't going to get easier, probably not ever. You are worth more than me. So much more."

"But I'm here and I'm not going anywhere baby. I'm here for all of this. I would have stopped coming weeks ago, when it seemed you'd wash out, if I wasn't. I woulda walked away then and I so wanted to but I didn't and here we are and you made it and you're finishing rehab on step eight. You wanted nothing to do with the steps or any of the staff's suggestions, you just wanted to fight with everyone."

"And I see now all that fighting with everyone else was really me fighting with myself. I used to hear that concept in meetings and I thought it was the dumbest idea but now it makes more sense than anything I've ever heard in my life. I was angry at my dad, at Kubra but I was most angry at myself getting taken by them and their drug. I didn't want to become a loser junkie like him but I did."

"Yeah but he would never do this. He's gonna die an addict, here you are a recovering addict with a second chance at life and I'm so proud of you. But it makes sense that you were fighting yourself. I never thought of it that way but you were."

"Yeah. I really ended up learning a lot from these people and now I'm going to go college after sober living and IOP. Just a couple classes at Kings Community, English and whatever math I test into, maybe a career exploration class or intro to health sciences."

"Health sciences?"

"Yeah I'm super smart and good at memorizing figures."

"I don't know, I think you'd be a good accountant, you're good with numbers."

"I know and I can do this. I know I'm not the most caring person but I do have a heart."

"Believe me I know. If anyone does I know."

"Or I might get into video editing cause I used to love sneaking into film classes at Smith. It would be fun to work on movies."

"I could see you doing that and being really good at it. Shall we go?"

"Yes."

The two spent five hours shopping for linens and towels and winter clothes since Alex hadn't been able to take much with her when she left the ring. After a long, lingering lunch Piper delivered Alex back to the rehab for the last time. Even though she'd be seeing her in the morning to move her and Nicky into the sober living there were still tears like when she was leaving her for a week without knowing when they'd so much as be able to talk again.

Luckily, the night went by fast and before she knew it ten o'clock arrived and she was at the rehab.

"You here for Alex?"

"And Nicky."

"Okay."

"Do you know which house they are going to yet?"

"Yes. They will be able to stay together as requested, with reservations. They are going to Krista's House. The house manager is great. She's on the strict side and runs a no nonsense house but she's also warm and loving. Her house is probably our best. Your girlfriend and her friend are really lucky."

"I just hope it keeps them sober and helps them come home to me and Lorna."

"If anyone can help them stay sober it's Krista."

"Good. Now I'm sure Alex and Nicky don't want to spend a moment longer here then necessary so let's sign them out to me."

"Of course."

Half an hour later Piper was loading the girls and their stuff into her small Mercedes.

"I never want to go to rehab again," Nicky exclaimed.

"Me neither."

"Me three. Visiting and seeing your lover use and get sick from the drugs and alcohol and all the seeking behavior that overtakes everything else is the worst. Alex wasn't above stealing from me for drug money. That's not the Alex I love, she's an honest woman. As ethical as a drug dealer could be."

"I don't want to be that Alex anymore. I don't want to be sick like that. I'm so glad now that I know how to be sober I get to learn how to live."

"Yeah but I'm not looking forward to having to get a job. I grew up knowing I'd never have to work. I was a rich kid and believed I'd never have to work for anything and no one ever told me any different so when I had needs I stole expensive, valuable things."

"But you don't have to do that anymore. Neither one of you needs to steal. You hated being stolen from so you don't need to do it to others."

"Yeah. I just hope the girls don't behave like the girls in rehab."

"There will probably be some drama, I mean it's a house full of girls but Krista seems pretty strict."

"Yeah Red said she met her once and she's pretty cool. This is gonna be good even though I wish I were going home to Lorna or that she could be here but she couldn't get a ride up here."

"Just remind yourself your doing this so you can be with Lorna in the long run."

"I know, it's just I'm not patient and she's worse than me. What if she can't wait? I know three months isn't really a long time in the long run but right now it feels like forever."

"Then she isn't the woman I've become friends with over the past couple weeks."

"Yeah Nicky, don't worry. Lorna may not be patient and she may be sorta crazy but she really loves you and would follow you to the ends of the earth. If Piper can wait she definitely can."

"Hey Ladies we're here. Nicky you need help?"

"I've got it. I just have a suitcase and my knapsack."

Alex did need help with her stuff and then the two spent an hour sitting on the front porch swing snuggling until the house mom told her it was time for Piper to go so the girls could have their weekly meeting and dinner.

"I love you so much. You are gonna do so great."

"I love how much you believe in me."

"I believe in the Alex I see and the more you become her the more I believe in you and the further I fall."

"Why must you always make me cry right before we say goodbye?"

"Cause I love you."

"I love you. Friday?"

"Yeah. I've got a meeting at two but then I can drive up and spend the weekend together."

"As long as I get a job otherwise I'm stuck at the house outside of meetings and seeing my sponsor which luckily I got one of in rehab. I love you. Bye, babe."

"Bye, sweetheart."


	8. Find the Time

Two days after arriving at sober living Alex got a job stocking shelves at the local grocery store and one shift a week at a local diner to save some extra money for college. She spent her first week either in meetings, doing her program or working. Meanwhile, Nicky had to be prodded along to leave the house. She would never have admitted it but she was depressed because she had to go home from rehab without Lorna but Alex got her a job three days a week bagging groceries and encouraged her to make friends and stay busy to make the time go by quicker. She took her with her to meetings and made sure she got her signatures and took care of house stuff. Alex hated seeing her friend depressed, for numerous reasons not all selfless either.

Nicky's depression reminded her of her own. She just wanted a normal life with Piper. It scared her but she wanted to know what life without drugs and world travel would look like. Just her and her girl riding off into the sunset to know that was even possible, if they could have a normal healthy relationship. She hated this detour. She had had enough detours in her relationship with Piper. But they both needed this time to work on themselves and rebuild trust.

But today Alex was excited. She was getting off work from fourteen hours straight from Friday to Saturday between her two jobs at noon and Piper was coming at two. Alex had a weekend pass and was excited to see Piper. She would be at the house in fifteen minutes, not that Alex was counting or anything.

"Piper," she hollered the second one of the girls said she had a visitor.

"Now Alex you know you will be breathalyzed when you come back on Sunday afternoon and you may be drug tested if I feel its necessary. So no drinking, not even a sip."

"Yes, Krista."

"Normally I don't give new girls weekend passes but you have been so impressive the way you work your program, save money and take steps towards independence. Nicky is doing your chore this weekend?"

"Yes. Can I go now?"

"Have fun."

The second Piper started the car Alex said loudly, "I thought I'd never get out of there."

"I can't believe we get the whole weekend, until midnight Sunday."

"And I have it all planned out. We are on our way to Syracuse to check into a hotel and then we'll do a steak dinner, I was gonna go for drinks but I guess that's out so we'll just go back to the room and take a long bath then tomorrow get facials and mani pedis before dinner and a nap before work."

"Sounds divine. Where in there do I eat your pussy?"

"Mmmm. You can start as soon as we get to our hotel room."

An hour later they were in a small suite with a view.

"This is amazing, Piper."

"This is nothing. Just wait until dinner."

"Mmmm. Is there time for me to properly thank you," Alex asked as she grabbed at the hem of Piper's shirt.

"Mmmm, you keep pulling on my shirt and I'll have to find the time."

"Is that a challenge cause the next tug it's comin' off."

"I dare you, do it then, Alex Vause."

Alex smiled a devilish grin and quickly in one fluid motion pulled the garment off then licked her upper lip when she saw Piper standing there in her skinny jeans and a nude bra.

"Like what you see?"

"Always. Lookin' at you never gets old."

"It better not."

"Strip for me, baby."

"I thought you'd never ask," Piper responded with fire in her eyes. Piper did a little dance to music in her head and slowly unzipped her jeans then peeled them off, abandoning them in a heap on the floor. She then unhooked her bra, throwing it on top of her jeans. She locked eyes with Alex as Piper pulled down her black boy shorts.

"Come. Here. Now!"

"You want me to cum?"

"All over my face."

"Make me."

"I will."

"Is that a promise?"

"Fuck yes. Now come here before you wear my tongue out talking."

"Your tongue is incapable of getting worn out."

"You are ten seconds away from fucking your own wet pussy while I watch and finger myself."

Piper took five long strides and climbed onto the bed where she slid on top of Alex and started making out with her.

"Good," pant, "ch-oice Ms. Ch-hah-ha-apman. You getting wet yet?"

"Yes. You still want me to cum on your beautiful face?"

"Uhm, yes."

"Well I think that's a request I can oblige."

With that Piper moved up the bed and straddled Alex's face and steadied her hands on the headboard. Alex started lapping up her juices, toying with her folds and pushing on her clit with the tip of her tongue until cum squirted all over Alex's face.

"Oh. My. God. Alex. That was amazing," she exclaimed as she collapsed in a heap next to her panting and sweaty lover.

"I was worried I woulda lost my touch after so long."

"You still know my body and what it needs better than anyone and your as good as ever. But we have dinner reservations in an hour so we should probably shower and get ready."

"Ugh. I want mine now."

"I'll soap you up and when we get home I'll make love to you all night."

"Quickie in the shower?"

"Baby, there's no time. I promise dinner will be worth it."

"Okay. Soap and kisses."

"Deal but we only have fifteen minutes to shower so no funny business once we get in there."

"You do know who you're talking to right?"

"Yes and unlike every other woman in the world I know you and that you are capable of restraint."

"You suck."

"So says the woman with my cum on her face."

Alex hit Piper in the face with a pillow in response.

"I'm starting the water now," Piper sing songed as she strutted towards the bathroom. Before the water could warm up Alex was naked in the bathroom.

"You stripped in a hurry."

"You said fifteen minutes to shower, I want to make the most out of every second."

"I knew you were a smart, let's get in already."

The two showered, changed into nearly matching black skin tight dresses and did their makeup without a second to spare. They hustled to the car and Piper quickly kissed her lover before pulling out of the hotel parking lot.

Piper took a sip of her coffee then played with the remnants of her cheesecake, trying to hide her nervousness. After two hours now dinner was coming to an end and Piper still hadn't broached the subject that was the reason for all this.

"Tonight's been great hasn't it?"

"Amazing. Everything has been unbelievable, you really chose a great restaurant. And we both know how often that happens. I don't even know how many times you've gotten food poisoning from some dish or restaurant you just had to try."

"Hey, its not my fault I have a soft spot for hole in the wall places."

"I beg to differ."

"I don't want to argue tonight. That's not why I brought you here. I really like spending time with you and I'm so proud of you. Not too long ago I thought if I ever saw you again it would be too soon ut now I count down the minutes until I see you again from the second I leave," Piper pulled a silver box out of her purse, "I want to ask you to be my girlfriend."

"Yes," Alex answered.

"Yes?"

"Yes, you idiot," she responded as she lifted a necklace with a locket with a small emerald in the center out of the box, "When did you get this?"

"I ordered it two weeks ago. You like it?"

"Like it? I love it, baby. Put it on me."

Piper hopped up as Alex gathered her hair on the top of her head and the blond carefully clasped the chain around her beloved's neck.

"I love you, Alex Vause."

"I love you, Piper Chapman."


End file.
